


My Heroine

by uchuupri



Category: Scared Rider Xechs (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I JUST NEEDED KINKY TAKT OK, NSFW, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Takt probably thought he was on control of the whole situation, but having his wrists bonded to the bedposts didn't look like a good position to be on control; tonight it was your turn to show off, and as you slowly walked towards the bed, you unbuttoned with care each one of the buttons on Takt's black shirt, which fell loosely on your body with its seam right on your thighs - and God knew how much he liked that. You felt powerful, you felt sexy, and nothing could make you feel otherwhise. That is, until you actually stopped and looked at him.





	

       The room had a very soft light illuminating the king size bed and the person on it. You would be able to see more if the curtains were open, but the ephemeral moonlight that made through the thin fabric seemed to create an even better atmosphere. Being able to see right now was the last of your worries; you would rather _feel_ and make him feel too. Takt probably thought he was on control of the whole situation, but having his wrists bonded to the bedposts didn't look like a good position to be on control; tonight it was your turn to show off, and as you slowly walked towards the bed, you unbuttoned with care each one of the buttons on Takt's black shirt, which fell loosely on your body with its seam right on your thighs - and God knew how much he liked that. You felt powerful, you felt sexy, and nothing could make you feel otherwhise. That is, until you actually stopped and looked at him.  
        In the dark, shadows played on Takt's face, making him more handsome than beautiful; still, he had this delicacy to his features that made you wonder if he really enjoyed this kind of play - the look in his brown eyes confirmed to you that he actually loved it, as much as he loved the sensation of having the skin on his wrists being scraped by the softest rope you could find.  
        "You may come closer" he said in a low tone, ever so different from the high notes he could reach while singing or screaming at Yosuke for putting the goddamn shiitakes in his portion of the soup again - or when he moaned your name during nights like this. As you walked and unbuttoned the shirt, you noticed how his hips were already moving from side to side, his dark boxers already reaching the lowest part of his hipbones. You wondered if he had cheated and untied his arms for a moment, but your thoughts were interrupted when Takt hissed at you to hurry up, and this time you took larger steps until you reached the bed. Waiting for your next order, you took some time to admire Takt's slender figure laying on the light blue sheets, how his arms were long and thin and yet so strong, and how his torso wasn't exactly defined and how still you could see his muscles. Your gaze came back up just to find Takt also observing you, his head slightly tilted to a side, with his blond hair fanning over the pillow. Then your eyes met his, and a shiver came up your spine when you realized he was smiling. Not the sweet smile he used to give during dates, or the challeging grin before a fight; it was something darker than that, something that probably had to do with Lespaul and his influence. Well, whatever. Play time had come.  
          You climbed on the bed, kneeling over Takt's pale hips, one leg to each side of his body. You waited until your eyes locked again to go back to unbuttoning your - his - shirt, but you didn't have much time to keep going. Takt put up one of his naked knees to your clothed core and you could just feel the shit-eating grin getting larger. No longer after that you had your crotch moving against his, while you positioned your upper body so you would hover over Takt's torso. Until now, you were sure you had him wrapped around your little finger, but your theory fell apart as well as your will to fight for control when he denied you a kiss, claiming he wanted to keep looking at your blushing face a little bit more, even though his were no better.  
          In the end, you really didn't care much about who were the boss; particularly when the black shirt went flying to the floor and Takt's hands were released. In a second roles had changed and you just gave yourself into the warmth and grabbed a handful of Takt's long hair when he bit your neck. Boss or not, you were just glad to be there, and to be able to relieve him from this oh so terrible addiction to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some kinky Takt I'm sorry I'M NO GOOD AT THIS UDGHILSHGIUSHDGUSH *puts hands on face*


End file.
